


Jasmine Blooms

by darkladywolf12



Category: Hakuouki, Naruto
Genre: Consensual Sex, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkladywolf12/pseuds/darkladywolf12
Summary: Smiling softly, Hajime unraveled his white scarf from around his neck and wrapped it twice around Sakura's. "The snow suits you," he said, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. "It's almost as beautiful as you." *I don't own Naruto and/or Hakuōki*
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Saito Hajime
Kudos: 14





	Jasmine Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Other fics in my HakuōkiXSakura one-shot series:
> 
> 1\. “Fire and Silk” – (ChikageXSakura)  
> 2\. “Komorebi” – (SoujiXSakura)  
> 4\. “Halcyon Kiss” – (ToshizoXSakura)

“Loosen up, Saito. You’re as stiff as a board.”

Hajime glanced at Okita in the corner of his eye, taking in his teammate’s relaxed stance. “We’re on a mission, Okita.”

Souji snorted, downing his sake, and motioning for a geisha to refill it. The young girl, obviously new and inexperienced, scrambled to tip the bottle in her hands over the rim of his cup, her fingers trembling.

“We’re drinking in Sumiya’s banquet hall, Saito. Take advantage of it.”

Taking a sip from his own cup, Hajime sighed. “We’re not here for personal entertainment. We have to stay alert.”

Okita chuckled. “I’m very alert, thank you very much. I just know how to combine work and pleasure, is all.” He smirked at Hajime. “A skill that you seem to be sorely lacking in.”

Hajime resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Keep your wits about you, Okita. Our targets could make a move at any minute.”

Okita snorted, shaking his head. “Make a move? Are you watching the same people I am, Saito? With that much sake at their disposal and the company they are in, I doubt they’ll be making any moves tonight.”

Glancing subtly at the men sitting across from them over the rim of his cup, Hajime couldn’t help but agree. With sake bottles strewn all around them, their targets – two men suspected of smuggling weapons to arm the Choshu ronin causing unrest around Kyoto – seemed a bit too into their drinks and the beautiful geisha kneeling gracefully between them.

She poured into their cups, offering them demure smiles, and keeping her head low. One of the two men reached out and took hold of a lock of her hair, twirling it between his fingers and marveling at its unique pink color. The woman kept the smile on her face and with practiced ease replaced the rosy strand with a sake cup. Smart move.

For just a moment, she raised her head and Hajime caught sight of her face, smooth and with a roundness that screamed of delicate femininity. Briefly – too briefly – her eyes met his.

Green. Her eyes were green.

XxxxX

“Well, that was one big waste of time.”

“Hn.”

“Gee, Saito. Slow your tongue down a bit, I can barely get a word in.”

Hajime sighed in exasperation. “I sympathize with your frustration, Okita. However, the situation is as much out of my control as it is out of yours.”

Stretching his arms above his head, Souji smirked. “Well, I guess that just means we’ll have to return tomorrow night. I’ll ask Harada to come too though. You’re terrible company.”

“I won’t deign to answer that.”

“Heh.”

Despite the late hour, the streets of Shimabara were bustling with life, though that was not much of a surprise. Shimabara was the district that never slept, and it appeared its patrons didn’t sleep either. Hajime was not a frequent visitor, but he knew his way around. He also knew that Sumiya House did not allow clients to take their geisha anywhere outside the premises of the ageya. 

So, when he noticed a flash of pink and red in the corner of his eye, he immediately focused his attention on the alley to his right.

“Huh? Saito? What’s with you?”

Narrowing his eyes, Hajime took a few careful steps towards the opening of the dark back street. “I saw something.”

With Okita close behind, they walked into the shadows of the alley, hands on the hilts of their swords. Despite the limited light that reached them, Hajime could still make out the shapes of three people.

“Hey, aren’t those…” Souji trailed off, already drawing his blade.

Their targets had the pink-haired geisha from before against the wall, trapping her with their bodies. Even from a distance, Hajime could see the fear on her face as she pleaded with them to let her go. Undeterred, the men continued to laugh, grabbing her wrists, and pulling at her clothes so roughly that the skirt of her kimono ripped, exposing her bare legs.

“Okita.”

Understanding his intentions, Souji nodded and drew his sword. “Oi, lowlifes! Let the woman go.”

The woman’s eyes flickered to them, and Hajime’s anger towards the two miscreants was fueled by the helplessness in her expression. “Let her go.”

Finally taking note of them, one of the two men glanced at them over his shoulder. “Get the hell out of here, boys. We’re busy.” The second man pulled at the woman’s torn clothes, ripping the fabric even more. She cried out when he grabbed her leg, pleading him to stop.

“Saito, I know Kondou said not to engage unless absolutely necessary, but…I think this counts as just that, no?”

Hajime nodded, clenching the hilt of his sword, and marched up to the men with Okita in tow. Grabbing the back of the man’s clothes, he pulled him off the geisha roughly, just as Okita kicked the other away. Hajime stood in front of the woman, shielding her with his body, and glared at the two.

“You better take your leave.”

The two men staggered to their feet, faces flushed from both the alcohol and their anger. “You bastards! You ruined our fun!”

Okita scrunched up his nose in disgust. “Fun? You call trying to force yourself on a woman fun?”

“We paid!”

Hajime pointed the tip of his sword at them. “You paid for your drinks and for the service you received inside Sumiya House, nothing else. Now, gather yourselves and leave.”

One of the men stood, reaching for his sword sloppily. “Why, you cretins!”

Beside him, Okita sighed, but Hajime could hear the smirk in his voice when he spoke. “They never want to do it the easy way, do they?” His smirk widened. “Good. I like the hard way better.”

Focusing his eyes on their opponents – though, they could hardly be called that in their sorry state – Hajime could not help but inwardly agree. Scoundrels like these two did not deserve an easy way out.

Finally managing to draw his blade, the man made to charge at them, his sword held weakly in his hand. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the pathetic sight, Hajime had every intention of finishing this quickly when he heard someone sigh deeply from behind him.

Voice laced with unconcealed irritation, the woman huffed. “Oh, what the hell.”

Pushing past both Okita and himself, she marched up to the drunk men.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing-”

Angling her body, she thrust her left shoulder in the standing man’s chest, knocking him back several feet and kicking his sword away. The man staggered back, and tripping on a loose stone, fell to the ground. Walking over to the second man, the pink-haired geisha ripped his sword from his grasp and broke it in two on her knee. The sound of snapping steel rang in his ears, as the pieces of the blade fell uselessly at her feet.

Hajime’s eyes widened at the sight. _What in the world-_

“Saito…Saito are you seeing this?”

Okita’s awed whisper did nothing to steal his attention away from the shocking display before him. With practiced each, she hit a spot on the back of the man’s neck effectively knocking him out. She scoffed in exasperation, scrunching her nose up in what was undoubtedly an expression of disdain.

With her lower half exposed nearly to her thighs, her kimono in unsalvageable condition, and her hair in complete disarray, the woman turned her raging green eyes to them.

“You bloody morons! You ruined my mission!”

XxxxX

Sakura was angry.

No. She was furious.

“Six months!” she screeched, pulling at her hair. “Six months of careful planning and information gathering. Gone! Useless! Because you two idiots,” she said, pointing an accusing finger at them, “just had to get involved. Oh, the horror! What the hell am I supposed to tell Kakashi-sensei now? Huh?”

She glared at the two men, shifting her gaze between them. “Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?”

“Heh, your way of saying thank you is terrible.”

Sakura focused her gaze on the brunet, narrowing her eyes at him. “Thank you? Thank you?! You just cost me half a year of recon missions, resources, and possibly paved the way for illegal smugglers to continue their trade. What exactly am I supposed to be thanking you for?”

“Hey, don’t take that out on us, Pinky. We just wanted to help.”

The woman rolled her eyes. “Thank you so much,” she spat sarcastically, “Whatever would I have done without your timely intervention? Ah, that’s right! I would have unveiled and destroyed a weapons’ smuggling ring.”

“See? You said thank you. Wasn’t that hard, was it?” The man smirked at her, making her flush in anger.

Cracking her knuckles, Sakura sent him a scathing look. “Oh, you’re so lucky I don’t want to start a diplomatic episode right now.”

“Heh, don’t let me stop you, Pinky.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, darling. You are not the one stopping me. That would be international conflict-avoidance laws.”

He winked at her saucily. “Darling? Sounds like I got a promotion.”

“Okita, drop it.”

At the sound of that voice, Sakura’s eyes shifted to the other man; a stoic-looking samurai with purple hair pulled in a side ponytail and vibrant blue eyes.

“Aw, come on, Saito. Don’t ruin my fun.”

“We’re not here for fun. We need to return to headquarters and report. We have stalled enough as it is.”

 _Gee, Sasuke, who took your personality and placed it in a different body?_ She refrained from snorting at the thought.

“Can we keep her? She’s amusing.”

Sakura scowled at that Okita guy. “Oi, watch your mouth. I’m not a dog you can keep.”

The purple-haired guy – Saito – glanced at his partner. “We’re leaving.” He turned to her and nodded in goodbye.

Okita chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. “Sorry, Pinky. Duty calls.”

She waved him off and only rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, shoo. Let me clean up the mess here.”

She could hear their footsteps moving further and further away as she searched the clothes of her two targets for any clues, when she suddenly remembered something. Glancing at their retreating forms, she called out to them.

“Oi! You two! At least try to make yourselves useful before you leave and answer a question.”

They stopped and turned to look at her. Okita crossed his arms across his chest with a questioning look on his face.

“Do you happen to know where I can find Isami Kondou and his Shinsengumi?”

The two men exchanged a look, and then Okita turned to her with a smirk.

“Well, Pinky. This is your lucky day.”

XxxxX

“Let me get this straight,” the man that she learned was named Hijikata Toshizo said, glancing between herself and the two men. “You tried to help her thinking she was a geisha in trouble, only to discover that she’s actually a spy from a foreign country. And you even brought her here because she _asked_?”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “I’m not a spy. I’m a Konoha kunoichi on a mission. A mission,” she repeated pointedly, “that your boys here ruined completely.”

The man hummed thoughtfully, watching her closely. “And what exactly does your mission entail?”

_Oh, enough with this grilling…_

“People from your neck of the woods have been smuggling in weapons from one of the biggest groups of outlaws in all of the Shinobi Nations. I am certain you understand why that is cause for concern. That group is notorious for their cruel treatment of civilians, burning down of whole villages, and production of weapons and poisons that were branded as too unstable and have been outlawed. Our government is very interested in finding out why those weapons are being smuggled in and more importantly, who’s ordering them.”

Hijikata nodded. “In that case, it appears that we are looking for the same thing, Haruno-san. Okita and Saito were in Shimabara keeping tabs on those two men you knocked out. Our informants tell us that those might be go-betweens for the smugglers and the buyers.”

“I am aware. That’s why I was posing as a geisha there, Hijikata-san.”

“Which begs the question,” he said thoughtfully. “Why did you knock them out? Wouldn’t it have been better if you had kept up appearances and allowed Saito and Okita to deal with them?”

Raising an eyebrow at him, the woman glanced at the aforementioned men. “No offense, Hijikata-san, but you people here have a habit of letting your swords talk first and your mouths second. I need those guys alive. Granted, my cover is blown, and I can’t really return to posing as a geisha, but they will continue their business, they will screw up and I’ll pick up their trail again. Had I allowed these two to take care of it, I would have been left with two dead bodies and no leads.”

“Well, we cannot argue with that now, can we?”

Sakura turned to look at Kondou who was smiling at her with a scroll in hand. “Kondou-san, I trust Hokage-sama’s message cleared things up a bit for you?”

The man – who had remained silent while the rest of them talked – nodded at her. “That silver fox Kakashi always knew what to do in any situation. If he remains half as sharp and resourceful as I remember him being, then I have complete faith in his judgment. He requested official aid in catching these criminals and he shall receive it. Welcome to the Shinsengumi, Sakura-san.” Then, he turned to his men that were present. “Please welcome our new temporary medic, Haruno Sakura.”

“What do you know, Pinky. Looks like we’re stuck with you.”

Despite the situation, she grinned at the man. “Stuck with me? It’s the other way around, Okita, make no mistake about that.”

Hijikata crossed his arms across his chest, but he did not appear too put out by the new development. “Well, congratulations, Haruno. You’re one of us now. Since you already know these two, feel free to choose one of their divisions to go on patrols with. Don’t think that we won’t be putting you to work.”

Sakura’s smile widened. “Give me your best shot, Hijikata-san.”

The man snorted, but an amused smirk still graced his face. “Tell that to your captains, Haruno.”

Turning around, the medic grinned at the two men. “Alright, boys. Here’s how it is. We’re going to spend the next six months – at the very least – in each other’s company so time to set some ground rules. One, I can’t share mission specifics, so don’t bother. Two, if you ever find yourselves in need of medical assistance, you do as I say, no questions asked. There’s a reason they are called doctor’s orders, and not doctor’s suggestions. Three, I’m not calling either of you taichou. Any questions?”

Okita smirked at her. “Just one. Do you intend to keep wearing that torn kimono? If so, we might have to give the rest of the men around here a heads up.”

Looking down at her bare thighs, Sakura flushed, glaring at a cackling Okita.

Hajime just stared.

XxxxX

“Yo, Saito!”

“Haruno.”

She beamed at him, gathering her long pink locks in one hand to tie it with a crimson ribbon into a low ponytail. It fell over her shoulder, contrasting with the teal of her shirt, and reaching nearly to her belly. Adjusting her grey hakama pants courtesy of Yukimura, she put her hands on her hips and stood in front of him.

“Would you like some tea? I was just going to prepare my morning cup.”

“Do not concern yourself with me, Haru-”

“Nonsense! I’ll be right back.”

Hajime stared after her wordlessly as she made her way to the kitchen, greeting Inoue chirpily along the way. Turning his gaze back to the garden, Hajime allowed himself a moment of peace. It was a nice day, sunny and warm, and he hoped his patrols would prove just as pleasant. Though not unheard of, quite days were few and far between considering Kyoto had no shortage of troublemakers.

_Although…things do seem quieter lately._

Strangely enough, this shift seemed to coincide with Haruno’s new job as town doctor – “I might as well make myself useful to the general public, not just you, Hijikata.” – in the absence of Dr. Matsumoto. He couldn’t quite tell if ronin activity had lessened or if the significant drop in deaths since Haruno’s arrival made it seem like that, but he was still thankful. Peace was a rare treasure these days.

The sound of light footsteps alerted him to the return of the woman, and he looked up to see her approaching with a tray in her hands. She sat and placed it between them. Picking up a cup, she offered it to him with a wide smile.

“Here. Green tea and jasmine, correct?”

Accepting the cup, Hajime raised an eyebrow. “How did you know?”

She giggled, taking a sip from her own cup. “I’ve been living here for nearly five months, Saito. It’s my job to look beneath the surface and notice the details. After all, Chizuru-chan and I have been preparing your meals together since I stepped foot here, didn’t you know?”

She tilted her head to the side with a smile, and without his consent, his eyes followed the trail from the curve of her lips to her collarbone. Averting his gaze, he tasted his tea.

“Apologies. I was not aware. Thank you for being so thoughtful, Haruno.”

With pink tinting her cheeks, she shrugged. “No need to thank me. I’m happy to help. I have to earn my keep somehow, don’t I?”

“I believe keeping us alive and healthy is enough of a service on its own.”

“Perhaps,” she said in her cup, a cryptic grin splitting her face, “but as my teacher used to say, always look underneath the underneath.”

Saito hummed thoughtfully. “That is…peculiar advice.”

She laughed; an airy sound that reminded him of wind chimes. “Certainly. And yet it applies to everything.” Using his shoulder as support, she pushed herself to her feet. “Come on, Hajime. Time to get to work. It looks like it’s going to be a good day, doesn’t it?”

He watched her, yet again, walk away before turning his gaze to the cup in his hand. He stared at his reflection in the steaming beverage, catching whiffs of fragrant jasmine. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when a small pink flower petal floated down, landing in his cup and rippling the surface of the tea.

“Hm?”

Bringing the cup to his lips, he took a large sip, feeling the flower petal touch his tongue delicately, and he swallowed.

_How odd…_

XxxxX

“Haruno-san! Good morning!”

“Good morning, Nomura-san! How is your back? Not giving you any more trouble, I hope?”

“I’m strong as an ox, good doctor!”

The woman giggled cheerfully. “Good! Let me know if you feel any pain, please.”

“Of course, good doctor. I bid you a good day.”

“Good day to you too, Nomura-san.”

Hajime watched Sakura walk a little ahead of Okita and himself, holding a basket full of medicine he couldn’t quite name, and responding kindly to every greeting she received on the street. She stood out among the crowd; a splash of vibrant color that seemed to make eyes linger on her wherever she went.

Okita snorted beside him. “Heh, look at what a social butterfly Pinky is. Can you believe this was hidden underneath the façade of the banshee we met that night in the alley?”

“She was on a mission, Okita. The situation called for it.”

“Hey, you won’t hear me complaining. She healed my lungs and she’s damn amusing to rile up. I still think we should keep her permanently.”

“Keep talking about me as if I’m not here, and you’ll see how much of a banshee I can be, Okita.” Turning to him, the woman smiled. “I need to run to the market for a bit, Hajime. Some of my supplies need restocking and I need to deliver a few jars of ointment to the teahouse. You continue on your patrols and I’ll catch you later, yes?”

Souji crossed his arms across his chest with a smirk. “Why does he get a smile and I don’t? You wound my poor heart, pink monster.”

Sakura sighed deeply. “Can I kill him?”

Despite himself, Hajime felt his lips quirk up in a small smile. “I am afraid not.”

Placing a hand on her waist, the woman pouted in a way that made his eyes stray to her mouth. “Aw, come on, Hajime. Not even a little bit? Let me crack a few bones, at least. I promise to let him go the moment he starts begging.”

“Touché, Pinky.”

“Learn to pick your fights more carefully, Okita.” Flashing them a grin, she offered them a two-fingered salute. “Well, I’m off. See you later!”

They watched her as she nearly skipped away with swaying hips, her hair and ribbon swishing behind her. For just a moment, Hajime thought he caught the faint scent of jasmine wafting in the air, but he chalked it up to his mind playing tricks on him. He watched as her form disappeared down the busy street, his eyes following the last traces of her pink locks.

“Are you done?”

Broken out of his daze, he turned to look at Souji. “What?”

“Are you done ogling Pinky?”

Hajime averted his eyes quickly. “I was doing no such thing.”

“You’re red to the tips of your ears, Saito.”

“I am not.”

Souji snorted. “You’re pathetic.”

“Shut up, Okita.”

XxxxX

“You have got to be kidding me. I knew she would get into trouble. I just knew it.”

Ignoring Okita and taking in the sight before them, Hajime narrowed his eyes.

In the middle of a large circle of curious onlookers, Sakura stood protectively over a young woman who appeared to be trembling. The medic’s eyes were hard as she regarded three men standing opposite from her with mocking smirks on their faces, and she hissed something at them that made them glare at her.

Knowing that the situation would only get worse from there, Hajime broke through the crowd with Okita in tow and their hands on the hilts of their swords.

“What seems to be the problem here?”

Putting himself between Sakura and the three men, he could swear he heard the woman breathe out his name, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

“Get out of the way Shinsengumi dogs.”

Hajime stared at the man impassively. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. Why are you harassing these women?”

One of the men, the youngest of the three, snorted brashly. “Harassing? We were trying to have a bit of fun, and then that pink-haired wench just had to stick her nose in our business.”

“You were trying to force yourselves on her, you scoundrels!” Sakura hissed from behind him, and despite how much he wanted to glance at her, Hajime kept his eyes forward.

“Shut up, you bitch!”

Hajime unsheathed his sword in the blink of an eye, pointing the tip at the three troublemakers. “It’d be best if you took your leave right now.”

The men glanced at each other and drew their swords. They charged at Okita and himself, and he vaguely heard the girl at Sakura’s feet whimper in terror. The three miscreants’ swordsmanship was mediocre at best and Saito found himself rolling his eyes at their pathetic show. Using the pommel of his sword, he hit one of them in the face, breaking his nose and sending him staggering back. He fell to his knees, clutching his face as blood slipped through his fingers.

While Okita made quick work of the second man, the last of them tried to swing at Hajime, only to have the wind kicked out of his lungs when the purple-haired captain’s heel caught him in the middle of the chest.

Looking at the three men on the ground, Hajime’s blue eyes narrowed. “I won’t say it again. Gather yourselves and leave.”

“Run along now,” Souji added, pointing his sword at them. “And we better not catch you causing trouble again.”

Scrambling to their feet, the three men shoved their way through the crowd, limping and bruised. The moment they were out of sight, Hajime immediately hurried to the medic, who was whispering words of encouragement in the younger girl’s ear, holding her by the shoulders.

“Sakura, are you alright?”

Turning to him with a shaky smile, the woman nodded. “Hajime-kun, thank you for coming to our aid. I was scared for a moment.”

_Scared?_

Saito resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow, though he couldn’t decide whether it was the suffix that surprised him more or the fragile expression on the pink-haired medic’s face.

Had something happened that she wasn’t telling him? Surely, this couldn’t be the same woman who had effortlessly knocked out two men back in that alley. Certainly not the woman who had apparently spent half a year hunting smugglers and criminals.

_This is…not like her._

Deciding to question her about it later, he offered her his hand. She took it gratefully and pulled herself up, clutching his arm tightly. He glanced at her in the corner of his eye, only to find her looking up at him with her hair falling around her face in unruly strands and her eyes – so, so green – full of vulnerability. It was a striking sight, that for some reason made him straighten his back like a steel rod.

“Thank you, Hajime-kun. I am in your debt.”

Startled by her earnest tone, he nodded. “Let me escort you home.”

She smiled up at him – a blinding smile that extended to her eyes and made unexpected warmth rush through him – and linked her arm through his. “I’d love that.”

Leading her away from the curious onlookers, Hajime motioned for Okita to follow, though he couldn’t bring himself to care much about what the other man was doing. He was acutely aware of the hands curled around his bicep – dainty hands that could kill a man in seconds – and the warmth of Sakura’s body seeping into his. It was a strange feeling and he didn’t quite know what to do with it, but it was…pleasant. More than pleasant.

Once they were far away from the crowd, Okita crossed his arms across his chest and glanced between them. “Alright, stop this nonsense now.”

Sakura tilted her head to the side. “What do you mean, Okita?”

“That,” he said, pointing at their linked arms. “It’s weirding me out.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” she replied, shaking her head. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

Souji scoffed. “Oi, I said stop it.”

“Huh? Stop what?”

“Doing that thing with your face. Pretending you’re innocent. It’s making me nauseous. Quit the act.”

The woman laughed, her lips quickly quirking up in a smirk. “Guilty as charged.”

“I knew it. What was all that about? The whole damsel-in-distress show?”

The woman shook her head, grinning. “My, Souji. Here I’m actually doing you a service and you don’t even see it.”

“A service? What the hell does that even mean?”

Hajime was more than a little curious to find out. She had been acting strange earlier, after all. Oddly enough, knowing that she was still the same Sakura he had met that night brought him a sense of relief. Seeing her so vulnerable – even if it had been just an act – made his stomach lurch for reasons he could not quite pinpoint.

Growing impatient, Souji tapped his foot. “Spill, Pinky. What was that about?”

“Think, Okita. We were in the middle of the marketplace with a whole bunch of people gathered around. I honestly never thought those three degenerates would be so persistent, but you two had the best timing. I just saw a chance and took it.”

Something in Hajime’s mind clicked as the pinkette’s ultimate goal suddenly made sense. He hummed appreciatively under his breath, more than a little impressed.

Okita’s face changed as realization dawned. “You minx.”

The woman threw her head back and laughed, the movement causing her to press closer to him. “I’m disappointed you expected any less from me, Souji. I think I just made you a little more popular with the people of Kyoto. Word will travel and soon enough everyone will know of the Shinsengumi captains that saved the town’s good doctor from a group of blackguards.”

“Damn, Pinky. You are-”

“Amazing, a genius, charming beyond belief-”

“-conniving. And frighteningly sly.”

Sakura giggled prettily. “Why, thank you, Souji. That’s so kind of you to say.”

Hajime couldn’t help the small chuckle that slipped past his lips. The sound made Sakura look up at him with something akin to surprise on her face, but then she beamed at him and tightened her hold on his bicep.

“Come on, boys. Once we get back, I’ll cook you dinner as thank you for helping back there.”

With an increasing amount of satisfaction, Hajime realized that not once did Sakura unhook her arm from his.

XxxxX

“Damn, Sakura-chan! I wish I had been there to see!” Nagakura guffawed loudly, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

The woman laughed. “Now, now, Shin-kun. It was no big deal. Souji and Hajime did all the work, honestly. I just took advantage of an ugly situation and turned it in our favor.”

“Still, Sakura,” Sanosuke said, leaning closer to her, “that was some quick thinking.”

She waved the praise off, her cheeks tinted pink. “I was just doing my job, is all.”

Souji snorted. “If your job is to cause trouble for us…Well done.”

“Oh, stop it you. You got some action, didn’t you?”

“Of course, I did, pink monster. You attract trouble wherever you go.”

Sakura grinned. “See? Your boring life has become infinitely more interesting since we met, Souji-kun.”

“Keep telling yourself that, banshee.”

Chuckling to herself, Sakura untangled herself from Shinpachi’s hold and stood, dusting her pants.

“Where are you off to, Sakura-chan?”

“Just heading to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of tea, Shin-kun. Would you like some?”

“We have sake, Pinky. You can keep your tea.”

“Don’t come to me begging for a hangover cure tomorrow, Okita,” she said cheekily as walked out of the meal hall and towards the kitchen. Humming a tune under her breath, she kept glancing around, searching for any sign of the ruffled purple ponytail of the man she wanted to see.

_Where could he be…_

XxxxX

_Ah, there he is. I knew it._

A smile lit up her face as she sat down on Hajime’s left, placing the tea tray beside her on the porch. Silently, she handed him a cup of jasmine-infused green tea. Her smile widened when he accepted it immediately and took a hearty sip. They were well on their way to winter and the weather had become considerably colder, so she had no doubt that he appreciated the steaming beverage.

“Why aren’t you inside, Hajime-kun? We missed your company.”

He glanced at her in the corner of his eye before turning his gaze to the garden once more. “I enjoy the peace and quiet.”

She hummed, nodding. “Aa, I understand.” She looked up at the sky, sighing dreamily. “It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?”

He followed her gaze. “Aa.”

“I don’t get to stargaze very often back home. It’s a shame really. I do so enjoy the night. That’s the kunoichi in me, I suppose.” She giggled prettily in her hand, missing the way his lips twitched upwards. “The sky here is prettier though. The stars seem to shine more brightly, more clearly. When I was a little girl, I used to think they were fireflies that someone had somehow pinned to the sky. I was so determined to free them all that I kept trying to reach up and touch them. I used to think to myself, ‘next year, Sakura, you’ll be tall enough next year.’” She sighed wistfully, eyes softening. “Good times.”

She brought her arms around her, hoping to protect herself against the chill, and wishing she had worn a thicker shirt. Unconsciously, she moved closer the man beside her, their shoulders brushing.

“What is your home like?”

Slightly taken aback by his question as she was the one who usually initiated conversation, the woman glanced at him in the corner of her eye before looking back up at the sky.

“Konoha is…really green. That’s the first thing that comes to mind. I guess that’s to be expected. It’s surrounded by the greatest forest in all of the Shinobi Nations, after all. The summers are hot, and the winters are mild. The hospital gets so full during flu season because people are tricked by the warm weather and fail to take protective measures.” She chuckled to herself. “I suppose that’s what makes it home though. We take care of each other. A lot like you guys here. The Shinsengumi…They are your home, aren’t they, Hajime-kun?”

He turned to look at her, and Sakura had to fight the nearly uncontrollable urge to run her fingers through the lock of purple hair that fell in front of his right eye. It was a strange feeling, fueled by her desire to see if it was as soft as it looked, but also by a need to push it away. There were a lot of things she liked about Saito Hajime, but what she saw in his eyes was positively spellbinding.

“They are,” he said with a nod, his gaze never leaving hers.

Averting her eyes from fear that they might betray her, she pressed herself closer to his side. In a move that was bolder than she felt inside, she laid her head on his shoulder, blushing furiously and praying that he wouldn’t push her away. When he made no move to untangle himself from her, she relaxed against his side, reveling in the warmth of his body.

Loving Hajime was easy, she realized.

Despite knowing that he’d never reciprocate her feelings, she couldn’t bring herself to feel anything other than serenity. It was odd how the notion of unrequited affection didn’t cause her grief, but perhaps that was a sign that she finally understood the true meaning of love. Perhaps love was meant to be felt for what it was regardless of whether the other person returned it or not. It was a comforting thought.

She sighed deeply, trying to memorize the feeling of being this close to him. It was highly unlikely that she’d ever get another chance, so she meant to enjoy every last second of it. It was too easy to lose herself to the warmth in her belly and the calmness of his aura. Because if there was one thing Hajime was, that was calm.

He was a man of few words, and as reminiscent of Sasuke as that was, the blue-eyed captain carried a sense of peace that chased away every single one of her fears. Even when he was silent and brooding, Sasuke was surrounded by an air of anxiousness and electrifying energy. Hajime…Hajime was nothing like that. He was the calm embrace of running water, and the refreshing caress of a spring breeze.

_He’s just so warm…_

Perhaps it was the tea, or perhaps it was the exhaustion of the day. Perhaps it was simply this moment of rare closeness to the man she loved, but her eyelids suddenly felt heavy and she just couldn’t keep them open. Her breathing evened out, and she drifted off.

She wasn’t quite sure, but she’d swear she felt an arm curl around her waist.

XxxxX

Glancing down at the woman sleeping soundly in his arms, Hajime allowed himself to smile when she snuggled closer to the warmth of his chest.

Carrying her to her room, he made sure to take the longer route to avoid running into anyone that could potentially disturb her. If he wanted to be completely honest with himself, it was also a great excuse to hold her just a little bit longer. He couldn’t tell if he’d ever get a chance like this again, and he meant to take whatever he could.

He opened the door to her room with his foot and walked inside. Cradling her close for a few seconds, he deposited her on the bed gently, making sure not to wake her. Almost immediately, he felt a sense of accuse loss overcome him as he stared at her serene face, haloed by her nymph-like pink tresses.

With merely a moment’s hesitation, he reached out and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, tracing the outline of her cheek with his finger. She did not stir, and the enchanting sight of her unguarded face fueled his desire to feel her skin against his. As if of its own accord, his thumb lightly brushed her parted lips, and she sighed, her hot breath warming his fingers.

Pulling his hand back and berating himself for taking advantage of her sleeping state to touch her, he stood silently.

With one last lingering look at her form, he left the room, sliding the door shut and hoping that her scent would remain on his clothes for a little while longer.

XxxxX

“No way…” Sakura’s eyes widened in wonder, and she clapped her hands excitedly. “Snow! It’s really snowing! Do you see that, Souji? Look!”

Unimpressed, the man rolled his eyes. “Gee, Pinky. Have you never seen snow before?”

Brimming with cheerful energy, the woman grinned widely. “Once or twice, but only on missions. We never get snow in Konoha. Oh, it’s so pretty!” she gushed, stepping into the garden. As far as the eye could see, everything was covered in a thick blanket of white. The morning sun struggled to pass through the clouds, but even in its weakness, it was still blinding, bouncing off the snow.

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t see what’s so special about it. Just lots of white stuff that makes our clothes wet and our lives harder.”

“Souji, you’re just a grumpy old man.”

“Okita, Sakura.”

If possible, her eyes lit up even more at the sight of the man. “Hajime-kun! Look! It’s snowing!”

Breath pale against the numbing air, she blinked happily as the frost patiently kissed her face, captivated by the soft, dusty illusions of light that sat heavy on her eyelashes. She adored the snow, more so when it was falling.

She vaguely heard Okita and Hajime talking about something, but she was too lost in her own little world to really pay attention.

She tilted her head towards the sky, and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the snowflakes kissing her skin. They floated weightlessly downwards, each flake twirling and dancing as it made its way to the ground.

Hearing someone approach, she turned to find Hajime standing beside her, looking up at the sky.

“You like snow.”

Sakura laughed, sighing happily. “I love it. I rarely ever get to see it, which is such a shame. Look around you, Hajime-kun. We’re in the middle of a fairy tale. It’s just so beautiful.”

XxxxX

“Look around you, Hajime-kun. We’re in the middle of a fairy tale. It’s just so beautiful.”

Instead of observing their surroundings, he turned to stare at her, taking in her flushed cheeks and the smile on her face. Against the pure white of the scenery, she was a splash of exotic color, a taste of spring in the heart of winter. Little white crystals covered her hair and lashes, landing on her lips and melting on her skin, in a display that he never wanted to forget. Even more than that, he never wanted to forget the sight of his own reflection in her eyes.

“The snow suits you,” he said, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. “It’s almost as beautiful as you.”

He watched transfixed as she stared up at him, lips parted in wonder. With cheeks tinted dark pink, she averted her gaze. “No one…No one’s ever told me that before.”

Smiling softly, he unraveled his white scarf from around his neck and wrapped it twice around hers. “What is wrong with the world if no one’s ever told you that?”

Stunned into silence, she buried her nose in his scarf. “T-Thank you, Hajime-kun.”

“Oi! Saito, banshee! Time to go! No more frolicking in the white stuff!”

Unsure whether to curse Okita for interrupting or thank him for stopping him before he said anything that he shouldn’t, Hajime glanced at the woman expectantly.

She sighed, glaring half-heartedly at Souji. “I’ll kill you and bury you so deep in the ground no one will ever find your body, Okita.”

“Look at me, I’m shaking in fear. Move your ass right now, pink monster.”

“Whatever you say, Souji.”

“That’s Souji-taichou to you, pink monster.”

“Bite me, Souji.”

The man smirked at her roguishly. “Whenever you want, Haruno. Just give me a time and place.”

Narrowing his eyes, Hajime focused his gaze on the other captain. “Okita. Your men await.”

Souji snorted. “Ah, yes. I forgot. It’s just like back in town. See you later, kids.”

“Hajime-kun? What did he mean? What happened in town?”

Turning to face the woman, he shook his head. “Do not concern yourself with Okita’s words. Come, let us head out.”

She tilted her head to the side curiously but did not argue as she walked beside him.

“Oh, thank you for the scarf. Here, it’s time to return it to you-”

“Keep it.”

“Huh?” She stared up at him surprised, but he didn’t meet her gaze, afraid that she’d see the heat rushing to his face. Then, her eyes softened, and she offered him a brilliant grin.

“Aa, thank you, Hajime-kun. I’ll treasure it.”

A small smile made its way to his lips. “It’s…It’s my pleasure.”

XxxxX

Living in a compound full of men, Sakura decided, was a test unlike any other.

While she had spent the better part of her young life on the same team as three males with the tact of a rock, living in the same house as a couple hundred of them was a whole other experience.

Which is why, when she was woken up in the middle of the night by drunken shouting, she was of a mind to march up to them and knock them all out. She groaned, vaguely recognizing Nagakura and Harada’s voices as they sang the lyrics of songs they couldn’t quite remember correctly.

Burying her face in her pillow, she waited for the voices to fade away before sighing and pulling the covers tighter around her. Thankful that the compound was silent once more – the captains were so gonna pay the next morning for interrupting her much needed sleep – she was about to drift off again when the faint sound of someone knocking on her door reached her ears.

Grunting in annoyance, she threw the covers aside, instantly feeling the chill of the night, and stood. With both her hair and her sleeping yukata disheveled, and an angry flush coloring her neck, Sakura marched to the door.

_I swear, if this is Souji playing a prank, I’m gonna-_

“Huh? Hajime-kun?” Her eyes widened at the sight of the man standing outside her door, looking at everything but her. “Come in, come in. Is something the matter? Are you not feeling well? Would you like me to check you over?”

Stepping inside and sliding the door shut, he cleared his throat and finally met her anxious gaze. “No, nothing of that sort. I assure you, I am in perfect health.”

She sighed, offering him a relieved smile. “That’s good to know. You had me worried for a minute. Are you sure there’s nothing I can help you with-Eek!”

Without warning, he grabbed the front of her yukata and pulled her towards him, pressing her to his chest.

“Sakura…I…I…”

Stunned, the woman’s gaze bore into his. His eyes – blue and dark as a stormy night – were positively glowing with desire and she gasped, equal parts disbelieving and overjoyed to know that she was somehow the cause of that flame. Tentatively, she cupped his cheek, stroking his jaw with her thumb, and rose to her tip toes to press a hesitant kiss to his lips.

Immediately, his hand flew to the back of her neck while his other arm curled around her waist, trapping her in a lip-lock she never wanted to escape from.

She grabbed the front of his clothes and started pulling him towards her futon, acutely aware of the taut muscles moving just beneath her fingers. She moaned in his mouth and the little sound caused a possessive growl to rise to his throat. Grabbing her thighs, Hajime picked her up, guiding her legs around his waist and Sakura had to drown a gasp at the sensation the friction between their bodies caused.

Breaking the kiss to lower her down on the futon, Hajime climbed on top of her, brushing his fingers across her collarbone. She offered her neck to him, following his hand with her own as he drew her yukata down. She felt his hot breath on her skin, warmer than the flames of the lantern that illuminated them both. A low moan slipped through her parted lips as his mouth explored her neck, trailing kisses to her cleavage. His teeth closed gently around her flesh, tugging slightly, and she arched into him, gasping his name.

His heavy breathing, proof that his control was slipping from his grasp, was loud and tantalizing in her ears. She wrapped her arms around his neck, utterly absorbed in what he was coaxing out of her. Lost in the fog of desire clouding her mind, she didn’t quite realize how their clothes were thrown aside. Her hands roamed his bare back as he undressed her with a reverence that left her speechless.

He pulled away from her cleavage, his gaze dark and hungry as he looked at her. “Ι have yearned for you for so long, but…I can stop if that’s your wish.”

Through half-lidded eyes, she took in the hedonistic sight of him on top of her, with his hair falling freely around his shoulders and his lips wet from their kisses. “Don’t you dare stop, Hajime.”

He smiled at her, sighing in relief. “Thank the Gods.”

That was all the encouragement he needed, and he immediately returned his attention to her flushed body. He held her close, their naked bodies pressing hotly together, and his fingers skimmed over her belly as they made their way to her core.

She threw her head back as he touched her in a way that made her writhe underneath him, red-hot pleasure making her body quiver.

“Hajime! Hajime, I-”

He silenced her with his mouth, drinking in her moans with his kisses as he angled her hips, his fingers digging in the flesh of her thighs.

He entered her slowly, his satisfied groan mingling with her gasp of delight and she jerked her hips up to meet his, the two of them becoming one. Rolling, throbbing ecstasy pulsated through every cell of her being as he started to move, eliciting moans from her that made his chest rumble wildly.

“Say it,” he whispered in her ear, his voice low and heavy with primal desire unlike anything Sakura had ever heard before. “Say it.”

Through the daze of passion, she managed to find her voice. “Hajime, I-I’m yours! Oh Gods, I’m yours!”

Her answer seemed to free something inside him, an urgency and yearning that brought to light the part of Hajime that craved her like she was his vice. The muffled groans that left his lips were as sweet as the pleasure he brought to her with each deep thrust of his hips.

That night, he took her with a need that defied grace, an unbridled passion that made her insides shudder. When the flame in her belly erupted into euphoric bliss, Sakura made sure to scream his name loud enough that there was no room for doubt regarding whose mark she bore.

XxxxX

When Sakura woke, it was to a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her and holding her close to someone’s chest.

_What-_

Memories from the previous night flooded her mind, images of Hajime holding her gaze as he sent her over the edge over and over again, of him exploring her body with mind-blowing fervor. She flushed, but sighed dreamily, and glanced at the man embracing her.

Hajime’s face was peaceful, and she found herself in awe of the passion he hid beneath his mask of perfect composure. She could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, and she was overcome with an irresistible urge to touch him, to make sure that he was there beside her and that last night hadn’t been just a creation of the part of her heart that longed for him.

Eyes softening, she ran her fingers through the lock of hair that fell in front of his face and smiled widely when she heard him sigh. She traced the outline of his cheek and jaw, committing his almost cherubic image to memory, and only pulled back when he stirred.

He opened his eyes slowly, allowing her to see the blue of his irises and she smiled at him sweetly. “I’m sorry, did I wake you? Go back to sleep, Hajime-kun. It’s still early.”

He pulled her face to his to kiss her in response, murmuring “Good morning,” against her mouth and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

She giggled, looking at him playfully when she noticed the pink tinting his cheeks. “Hajime-kun, are you…blushing?”

She felt his breathing hitch against the skin of her neck and tilted her head to the side curiously when he put a bit of distance between them to look at her.

“I…I would like to apologize.”

“Huh? What for?”

He cleared his throat, the tips of his ears glowing red. “I do not regret a single second of last night, but I...I find it hard to control myself around you, and last night I completely lost it.”

Sakura stared at him in awe, her heart thundering in her chest at both his admission and the knowledge that she had such an effect on him.

Propping herself up on her elbows, she leaned down to plant a kiss on his eager lips. Pulling back, she grinned. “I believe that the way I unraveled in your hands yesterday made it abundantly clear that you are welcome to lose it around me anytime, Hajime-kun. In fact, _please do_.”

Without warning, his arms curled around her waist and he flipped them over, pushing himself on top of her. “It’s dangerous to whisper such words in my ear,” he said huskily, as his eyes, half-lidded and intense, bore into hers.

She giggled, her voice coming out as a gentle purr. “I do so enjoy playing with fire.”

His hand caressed her naked curves, rubbing slow circles down her sides and drifting to her hips. His lips trailed a scorching path as they traveled from her breasts to her jaw, and he devoured her mouth like she was the only thing he needed to breathe.

Pulling back, he leaned his forehead against hers, strands of purple hair tickling the heated skin of her neck.

“Sakura, I want you to be the first thing I touch in the morning, and the last thing I taste at night.”

His fingers traced lines on her inner thigh, and she trembled. Cupping his jaw, she looked up at him tenderly. “Good. Because I love you too, and nothing, not even time, will ever change that.” She smiled when she saw his stormy eyes widen slightly and felt her heart swell with joy at the sight of his smile. Caressing his cheek, she pulled his lips to hers. “Now kiss me. Kiss me so hard I won’t ever manage to get the taste of you out of my mouth.”

A growl of possessive desire rose to his throat, and he bucked his hips against her throbbing heat, making her gasp and arch into him as waves of pleasure wracked her spine.

“Your wish is my command, my lady.”

Much later, and after a whole morning of getting to know each other in the most intimate of ways, Sakura could swear she saw Souji giving a blushing Hajime a thumbs up.

**The End**


End file.
